A scientific meeting "Brain Uptake and Utilization of Fatty Acids, Lipids and Lipoproteins: Applications to Neurological Disorders (An International Workshop)" to be held at the Bethesda Holiday Inn Select, October 7-9, 2004, is proposed. The objectives are to examine the current state of knowledge of how lipids, primarily fatty acids (FA), and lipoproteins are taken up and utilized by the brain, to provide a forum for ample interchange of ideas and information between participants of diverse backgrounds, and to identify areas for future research. Workshop topics will include: FA and lipid transport across membranes in the brain; brain metabolism of polyunsaturated FA (PUFA) with emphasis on the physiological functions of eicosenoids; functions of docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) in neurons and neuronal membranes and the roles of DHA and other PUFA in neurological diseases; and roles of lipids and lipoproteins in peroxisomal disorders and in Alzheimer's disease. Continuing disagreement and contreversy over mechanism(s) by which all cells transport FA across the plasma membrane precludes a clear understanding of how FA enter the brain, where this process is further complicated by the presence of the blood-brain barrier. It is vital to clarify brain FA transport and utilization mechanisms, both understanding normal brain development and function and for the diagnosis and therapy of human neurodegenerative diseases, some of which may be amenable to non-invasive, dietary therapy. This conference is timely because a) there is tremendous impetus for brain research with the recent establishment of several new large centers, and b) advances in biochemistry, biophysics, genetics, neuroimaging, and nutrition have led to specialization and an information explosion. We propose that new insights can be consolidated and enhanced by bringing together investigators and clinicians from this wide range of disciplines which will catalyze application of new information to the diagnosis and treatment of human disease. The proposed format of the conference is unique in its emphasis on open discussions of the issues, their implications and contreversies rather than on didactic presentation. Expected outcomes include emergence of new hypotheses and establishment of new collaborations that integrate different disciplines. Our previous conference in March 2000, with similar objectives, was highly successful in the eyes of participants, attendees, and sponsors. The entire proceedings, including talks, posters, discussions, and recommendations for future research were published in a double issue of J. Mol. Neurosci., which has committed to publish the proceedings of the proposed meeting.